Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory driving circuit, and in particular, to a driving circuit configured to write a memristor memory.
Description of Related Art
The development of current memory technologies such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) is gradually maturing and facing physical limits for scaling. Therefore, developing new memory technologies for future memory applications is an important area of research in the related field. In this regard, the memristor memory includes phase change memory (PCM), resistive memory (ReRAM or RRAM) and Magnetoresistive memory (MRAM), and while these different types of memristor memories use different physics mechanisms to store data they are all configured to read “1” or “0” by distinguishing the resistance value of the memory element. Phase change memory may be configured to change the resistance value of the element by varying the crystallization of its material, in order to store data by the change of the resistance value. When the material of the memory element is in crystalline state, a low resistance value is shown; on the other hand, when the material of the memory element is in an amorphous state, a high resistance value is shown.
However, memristor memories need a corresponding driving current to execute the SET or RESET operation. Therefore, the design of a driving circuit for memristor memories has become an important area of research in recent times, and is an area requiring improvement.